


Lydia & Her Pack

by reforget



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reforget/pseuds/reforget
Summary: Every time Lydia has had sex with one of the pack members





	Lydia & Her Pack

**Author's Note:**

> some sexual aggression, may be triggering.  
> let me know in the comments if you’d like me to write in Theo and Liam too.

It started with Derek. He was always some what intriguing to Lydia Martin, but yet again, any boy that hadn’t fallen at her knees yet was considered intriguing.   
It was a hot humid morning in Beacon Hills and the pack had decided a pool day was the perfect way to cool down. Lydia sat at the edge of the pool, pedicured toes lightly splashing in the water while Kira, Scott, Malia and Stiles played a game of chicken (which resulted in lots of loud laughter) But Lydia was much more focused on the soft stubble of the muscular male that was swimming towards her feet.   
“Hey Lydia.”  
“Hey Derek.” She was slightly surprised at the sudden conversation. She rarely ever talked one on one with Derek. He was friends with Scott and Stiles and so was she, but they had never really connected with one another. There was occasional talk when one of them was worried about a various member of the pack. But outside of “work”? Not once.   
“Why’re you not in the water? It’s hot out.” The word hot rolled off his tongue with ease, a small yet noticeable smile creeping across his plump lips. She was captivated by the way his blue swim trunks hung at his hips but she managed to keep her gaze on his face instead.   
“New Suit.” She leaned back on her palms, puffing her chest out and showing off the way her breasts were slightly too big for her floral bikini top. Lydia was known for shopping and she thought this was a perfect purchase.  
“Aren’t swimsuits made for swimming?” Derek had noticed her movement and his tongue found its way over his lower lip, his stare not subtle at all.   
Without a warning, the lanky freckled boy known as Stiles came up behind Lydia and shoved her so she “gracefully” fell face first into the pool. The pack burst into laughter as Stiles followed her with a front flip. Luckily Derek was there to catch her before she fully went under, protecting her make up and curled hair.

While the rest of the pack continued to play, Lydia didn’t want to make a move, afraid that Derek might let go of his grip on her waist. Little did she know, Derek wouldn’t have let that happen even if she had tried. He wasn’t used to not being the alpha anymore, but his dominance was still prevalent, if not more.  
Lydia’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt two large yet slender fingers slide across her bottoms, one arm still firmly wrapped around her. She didn’t know how to respond, so she let a slightly-too-loud whimper escape her pink painted lips.   
“Shh babygirl, we don’t want anyone hearing now do we?” He motioned slightly towards the loud group on the other side of the pool, playing with a beach ball. His long fingers slipped past her swim bottoms and through the folds of her wanting pussy. Lydia would’ve been embarrassed with how wet she already was, but thankfully her lower half was fully submerged in water. It wouldn’t have mattered anyways because Derek could most definitely smell how turned on she was.   
Let’s just say they finished what they were doing and excused themselves upstairs.

The second was Isaac.  
Oh how innocent the boy looked sitting across from Lydia, her gaze burrowing into his soft features. He fiddled with his thumbs and caught sight of her, quickly looking away while a blush seeped across his cheeks. Isaac was quiet, reserved, but was one hell of a werewolf.   
A game of Never Have I Ever was how the pack was spending their Friday night. Games and alcohol kept them in a drunken haze, none of them noticing the look Lydia got when she wanted, no needed something. It was her turn.  
“Never have I ever had sex.”  
“Lydia you’ve had sex, you can only say things you haven’t done-“  
“Shut up, I don’t care, I’m asking it anyways.”  
Everyone took a shot except for Isaac, but the drunken bodies didn’t seem to notice. Lydia sure did. And the night went on. Except Lydia’s thoughts didn’t. She wanted dominance. She always had dominance in past relationships, but she couldn’t imagine how amazing teaching a helpless virgin would be. How riding a virgin would be. How fast she could make a little virgin cu-  
“Lydia, we’re leaving.” Kira giggled, standing up with a wobbly Scott leaning against her.   
Somehow between everyone stumbling out the door, and Lydia cleaning up, she and Isaac had found their way up to Lydia’s room.   
“So I saw that you drank after I asked about sex.” Lydia said making her way over to look at herself in her mirror. Isaac looked at the girl and the way her large breasts bounced as she walked.  
Isaac scoffed and slowly made his way towards Lydia, his hands snaking around the curve of her hips. “Martin, I think you’ve underestimated me.” Isaac stated. Lydia chuckled under her breath as she adjusted her blouse in the mirror, not minding the presence of Isaacs hands which were slowly getting lower. “Hm are you sure about that?.” She smirked to herself unaware of what was about to happen. Before she knew it, Isaac’s hand was around her neck, claws lightly digging into her peachy skin. She quickly gasped for air while she could feel his large bulge pushing against her ass. His grip tightened as he pulled her head back to rest against his chest.  
“I’m very sure sweetheart. I said I’d never had sex before, you never mentioned anything about fucking.” Isaac’s extra hand lifted up Lydia’s pink skirt and noticed her lack of underwear, “and it looks like someone was waiting to be fucked tonight anyways.”   
With a swift motion, his pants and briefs pooled at his ankles and his claws moved from Lydia’s throat into her strawberry blonde curls. Isaac’s grip got progressively tighter as he spoke, “Now you’re gonna get fucked and you’re going to watch yourself in the mirror baby girl.”   
Trust me when I say there was no complaints from her after that.

The least expected was Scott.

But yet he was one of the best she ever had.   
Oh where to start with good old Scott McCall. The boy with the puppy dog eyes and the washboard abs. A lot of people thought that the strongest connection Lydia had was to Stiles or maybe Allison but no, it was in fact Scott. He was her best friend.  
It was a somewhat chilly night in October when it happened. Lydia had planned to invite the pack to a FRIENDS marathon. She had carefully set out snacks, plenty of blankets, and even set up little fairy lights. At least that’s before there happened to be a supernatural emergency, leaving her alone with her potato chips and Prada. Lydia was never one to cry or be emotional over something that could easily be fixed, but yet she did. For about an hour. That is until she heard a small knock on her apartment door. “Mom I told you that you can’t just show up unexpectedly all the time. I’m an adult now-“ She swung the door open and the rest of her words got stuck in her throat. There stood Scott with his reassuring little half smile on his face, “Hi Lydia. It’s mom.” Lydia huffed and turned around to make her way back to the couch, Scott following close behind. Scott knew exactly how Lydia felt when people didn’t show up. He knew that she’d be upset even if she never showed it. That’s why he came over, just to make it up to her.   
“Don’t tell me you were crying.” Scott’s heart dropped in his chest as he caught a glimpse of the strawberry blonde’s mascara running down her cheeks. “Shut up, I don’t cry.” Lydia took in a deep breath while plopping on the couch and frantically trying to wipe off any extra tears that stained her cheeks. Scott sat next to her and found himself pulling her into a tight hug. His hand slowly began rubbing circles onto her back while he whispered, “Shhh. It’s okay to be vulnerable Lydia.” Tears began to fall out of Lydia’s eyes again and she pulled away from the hug, “Are you kidding me? No it’s not. I have no reason to be falling apart right now but yet I am. Over some stupid tv marathon. You probably think I’m an idiot.” Lydia had never felt so useless, crying in front of one of her friends. But she sighed a breath of relief as soon as Scott’s hand cupped her cheek,  
“You’re not an idiot. Lydia Martin you are a beautiful and powerful woman-“   
Lydia felt her heart began to beat faster as she found herself falling deep into his soft comforting brown eyes. In that moment she began to study all his features. His crooked jaw as he smiled. The scar on his cheek. The small little freckle below his eye. She couldn’t stop staring and she was pretty sure Scott noticed by the way his cheeks turned a shade of pink.   
“Scott I-“  
And before Lydia could say anything else Scott’s surprisingly soft lips were pressed up against hers. Her hands reached up to tangle through the back of his hair. She was deepening the kiss when Scott suddenly pulled away gasping for air, “I-I-I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I did that, what the hell was I thinking-“ This time it was Scott’s turn to be vulnerable and Lydia’s turn to comfort,  
“Are you saying you didn’t want to kiss me? Because I totally get it.” Lydia’s fingers lightly caressed the back of Scott’s neck, her lips curving into a reassuring smile. “That’s not the case at all-“  
“Then why are we still talking?”  
With that, Lydia laid down, pulling the him on top of her. They continued to kiss while Scott slowly began to grind himself onto the girl, unable to control himself. Before they knew it, it just happened.  
The next day Lydia made breakfast for him. But let’s just say pancakes weren’t the only thing that Scott ate that morning.

Last was Stiles.   
She had known about his little crush. But she only ever realized she loved him and the attention when he began dating Malia. She knew when they broke up that it was her only chance to get him back. The back seats of his Jeep weren’t exactly what she had in mind but yet it some how worked perfectly.   
A party in beacon hills had just ended. Everyone was headed back to Scott’s house for some more fun. Weather they all had noticed the flirting through the night or they genuinely didn’t have any more room in Derek’s truck, Lydia ended up alone in Stiles’ Jeep.

“I swear I dropped them back here somewhere…”  
“Stiles it’s the middle of the night, you don’t need your sunglasses to drive.”   
“But they’ll make me look cool!”   
They continued to rummage around the back for a while searching for the “sunglasses” that Stiles had supposedly lost. While she was reaching under one of the seats, Lydia’s hand accidentally nudged up against Stiles’ jeans making a gasp jump out of his throat. Lydia looked up and found herself staring at a restless Stiles, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red. Lydia decided this was somewhat the perfect time to strike.   
Her hand slowly made its way up his pant leg and onto his bulge which was slowly getting larger at the moment. Lydia stared deep into the boys piercing eyes and bit onto her bottom lip, “Oops?” She began slowly palming at the outline of his pulsing dick, while Stiles stuttered out a breath, “L-Lyds-“   
Lydia suddenly realized the weight of what she was doing. Stiles was so much different from all the other boys she had had sex with. He was sensitive and he actually had genuine feelings for her. So she stopped her hand motions and looked down nervously. That is, until he spoke, “Please don’t stop.”   
Those words were something Lydia never would’ve expected, but she obeyed and kept going.

As Stiles slid himself inside of her that night, Lydia felt something she had never felt with a boy before. She felt respected and treasured. In that moment she knew that they weren’t just having sex, they were making love.


End file.
